Harry Potter et la Magicienne du Temps
by Tatianna Starr
Summary: Harry Potter s'embarquera dans une nouvelle aventure où tout commencera par de nombreux mystères:rêves étranges,lettres invisibles,un joyeux anniversaire, une nouvelle rencontre,des nouveaux professeurs et des Mangemorts devenu encore plus entreprenant...
1. Le Rêve

Harry Potter Et La Magicienne du Temps

Chapitre 1: Le Rêve

Par une nuit chaude et étouffante tout était calme dans Privet Drive. Il était presque minuit et les gens du quartier dormaient à poing fermé. Tous sauf un adolescent de seize ans, hors du commun, à la porte numéro 4 de la rue.

En effet, Harry Potter, jeune sorcier, étudiait à l'école de magie et sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il venait de faire un autre cauchemar très éprouvant et ne pouvait plus fermer l'oeil.

_Il se trouvait encore courrant dans un couloir sombre. À bout de souffle ses enjambées étaient de plus en plus difficile. Il devait absolument sauver la vie de Sirius._

_« C'est à cause de moi qu'il est ici, je dois l'avertir !!»_

_Au bout du couloir, il vit le Grand Hall illuminé où Sirius combattait d'une seule baguette magique, plusieurs sorciers qui l'encerclaient. Des capes noires munies de profonds capuchons qui dissimulaient leurs visages, n'étaient pas suffisamment longues pour cacher la marque des Ténèbres brillant toujours sur leur bras gauche._

_Harry entra dans la salle sa baguette à la main, prêt à aider son tuteur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparu, visant le jeune sorcier._

_-« Expelliarmus !»_

_Désarmé, Harry reçut un autre sortilège de plein fouet. Ses pieds furent soudain aussi lourds que des montagnes de Gallions d'or._

_En un instant le Mage noir l'empoigna par la gorge. Harry voulait prévenir Sirius mais resta sans voix. Son sang se glaça d'horreur._

_-Il est trop tard pour sauver ton vaurien de parrain, Harry. Regarde !, ricana Voldemort._

_Sirius bascula de l'autre côté du rideau, celui des Morts._

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!»_

Il porta sa main à son front, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair le faisait souffrir.

En nage, Harry se ressaisit.

-« Quand est-ce que je vais enfin arrêter de revoir ces horreurs ?», se demandait-il tout haut.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait encore rêvé de sa confrontation au Ministère de la magie, avec Lord Voldemort, le mage noir craint de tous, devenu son plus grand ennemi depuis qu'une prophétie décrivait Harry comme Celui-Qui-Pourra-Le-Combatre-Comme-Un-Égal.

Malheureusement, c'est durant cette bataille que son parrain, Sirius Black, fut assassiné par sa propre cousine, une Mangemort.

Depuis, il n'a jamais pu reparler de Sirius sans chercher à fuir, même avec ses meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir été attiré dans un piège, d'y avoir entraîner ses amis et…SIRIUS. Harry avait tellement cru qu'avec le temps tout s'arrangerait pour son tuteur. Seulement maintenant il était mort. Tous ses espoirs étaient vains par SA faute. Son sentiment de culpabilité grandissait avec chaque nouveau cauchemar, qui l'empêchait à chaque fois de dormir. Cet état affecta aussi sa santé car plus le temps passait et moins Harry ressemblait à un adolescent en pleine forme.

Bien que la conversation que son oncle et sa tante avaient eue, à la fin de l'année passée, avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait amélioré sa condition pendant les vacances d'été et qu'il avait droit à des repas complets, puis d'encore plus de tranquillité puisqu'il devait manger dans sa chambre afin de ne pas incommoder son cousin Dudley qui-continuait-à-surveiller-son-poids-pour-son-entraînement-à-la-boxe, Harry n'ayant pas le moral avait de moins en moins faim.

Le troisième jour des vacances, il avait envoyé Hedwige au 12, Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'ancienne maison familiale de Sirius, pour rassurer Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Oeil et les autres membres de l'organisation, sur ce que serait son été.

Il n'avait pas tardé à recevoir une invitation pour prendre le thé un mois plus tard chez Mme Figgs, une cracmol qui fut témoin, l'année passée, de son attaque par deux détraqueurs, des créatures ôtant toute joie.

Il décida d'y aller pour la remercier d'avoir témoigné pour lui, lorsque le Ministère de la Magie l'avait accusé d'avoir violé le décret sur la Restriction d'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, même s'il ne faisait que se défendre.

Depuis que le monde des sorciers avait reconnu que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour après qu'il fut passé à l'attaque sous les yeux du Ministère, Harry ne pouvait plus faire de promenades aussi souvent que l'année passée, alors il fut soulagé de pouvoir se changer les idées pour ne plus penser aux malheureux évènements de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, son oncle et sa tante, encore obligé de le garder chez eux se fichaient pas mal, comme toujours d'ailleurs, de ses sentiments et de sa santé sauf à quelques exceptions près.

Un jour, en montant l'escalier, il entendit sa tante et son oncle parler de lui.

-« Je crois qu'on devrait faire venir le docteur, Vernon. Juste au cas où il serait infecté par une maladie contagieuse. Je ne voudrais pas que mon gentil Dudleynouchet couve quelque chose à cause de lui. », Couina la tante Pétunia.

Harry quelque peu surprit continua d'écouter.

-« Il n'a pas besoin d'un médecin, Pétunia, juste de dormir comme tout le monde. Ne t'en fait pas je vais lui parler, tu vas voir…»

Vernon Dursley, résigné, ne pouvant toujours pas empêcher les hiboux d'apporter le courrier d'Harry, avait décidé d'être encore plus impitoyable à la moindre erreur de sa part. C'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas donné la peine de leur dire qu'il avait perdu son parrain, évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Ils ont cru qu'il était un fou dangereux, tout comme les autres sorciers d'ailleurs. Sirius aurait tué plusieurs moldus ainsi que Peter Pettigrow, un sorcier. Ce qu'ils ont toujours ignoré c'est que ce fameux sorcier, serviteur de Lord Voldemor, avait fait porter le blâme à Sirius Black et en se transformant en rat, s'était fait passer pour mort.

« De toute façon, ça leur aurait trop fait plaisir.»

Son oncle et sa tante en auraient profité pour le traiter comme avant leur peur des représailles du parrain d'Harry.

Comme Harry arrivait au bas de l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre , son oncle l'appela.

-«HARRY, vient ici !!»

Toujours fatigué, Harry ne se donna pas la peine de faire comme s'il descendait les marches et se dirigea vers le salon.

Dès qu'Harry fut devant lui, Vernon annonça, d'un ton faussement mielleux :

-«Dudley est venu me prévenir que tu restais souvent debout très tard et faisait plein de bruits pour l'empêcher de dormir. Tu sais très bien qu'il doit se reposer pour être en pleine forme à sa compétition, dans deux jours. Alors, cette nuit, lorsque nous nous coucherons, tu vas dormir !»

Depuis qu'il se sentait pas bien, Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'éviter les discutions orageuses afin que par mégarde il leur dévoile sa difficulté à dormir, la raison de ses cauchemars et la vérité sur le sort de Sirius. En ce moment, il ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

-«Comme si je pouvais contrôler mon sommeil !!», pensa Harry, fâché.

Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas seulement pensé ses mots. Il les avait chuchotés assez fort pour que son oncle les entende.

-« Qu'as-tu dit ?», prononça Vernon Dursley, le souffle coupé par la fureur.

Le cerveau embrumé d'Harry l'empêcha de penser aux répliques qu'il aurait normalement dites alors il resta silencieux.

-« Je t'ai demandé de répété ! Quand les gens de ton espèce murmure, on ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver.», continua son oncle, sur le même ton.

-« Rien, oncle Vernon.», murmura encore Harry, pressé de retourner dans sa chambre avant que ses nerfs lâchent.

-« Je veux que tu cesses immédiatement cette manie de chuchoter !!!», hurla oncle Vernon. Va dans ta chambre. Tu y restera enfermé pendant une semaine pour avoir dérangé Dudley, puis, tu sera privé de souper à cause de ta mauvaise habitude.»

Harry s'en fichait, il allait avoir la paix. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim.

Le lendemain, encore couché sur son lit après une autre nuit agitée, il décida de faire ses devoirs de vacances. À défaut de dormir, il pourrait travailler un peu. Sinon il aura droit à des semaines de retenu de la part de Severus Rogue, son professeur de potions qui le détestait plus que tout.

Les trois semaines qui restaient avant d'aller chez Mrs. Figgs passèrent très rapidement pour Harry. Après avoir fini son dernier devoir, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour occuper son temps libre. Il eu une idée.

Se sentant toujours coupable du sort de Sirius, c'est avec détermination qu'il se pratiqua tous les soirs afin d'honorer le dernier souhait de son parrain; se défendre contre les intrusions mentales en utilisant le sortilège de l'Occlumancie. Cette année, il ne voulait surtout pas se faire prendre au piège à cause des pensées de Voldemort.

Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès mais malheureusement ces efforts l'exténuaient. C'était encore plus épuisant que dans ses souvenirs.

Malgré sa fatigue, sa concentration sur le sortilège d'Occlumancie avant de s'endormir et sa peur de refaire le même cauchemar l'empêchaient encore de se reposer.

Sa peau devenait plus pâle et de grands cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Un jour, en fin d'avant-midi, sa tante le renvoya.

-« Tu as l'air malade, retourne dans ta chambre. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses peur aux nouveaux voisins qui viennent déjeuner. », lui jeta-t-elle de son air pincé.

En montant à sa chambre, Harry trouva cela bien étrange. Comment les nouveaux venus avaient attiré l'attention de son oncle et sa tante ? Pétunia se contentait seulement d'espionner ses voisins, pas de les inviter.

Son invitation pour le thé était prévue pour le lendemain et il décida de prendre un peu de repos pour éviter d'inquiéter Mme Figgs. De toute façon il fut incapable de se concentrer.

La fatigue l'emporta dès qu'il fut étendu sur son lit. Il dormi d'un sommeil profond et contrairement à son habitude, ce ne fut pas son cauchemar qui recommença.

_Harry se retrouva, volant dans un endroit lumineux mais c'était différent cette fois, de la réalité, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de balai. Heureux, il pris plaisir à se déplacer en planant._

_Tout d'un coup, il apparu dans une immense salle violette où se dégageait une légère chaleur qui le fit se sentir en sécurité. La pièce était meublée d'un fauteuil moelleux, près d'un grand foyer où une grande horloge ancienne indiquait qu'il était presque minuit. Subitement, après que les douze coups eurent fini de sonner, les aiguilles se mirent à tourner dans le sens contraire._

_Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Harry regarda autour de lui et au fur et à mesure que le temps reculait, il vit défiler des gens, avec des meubles et objets, transparents comme des fantômes. Les aiguilles s'arrêtèrent à onze heures du matin et une jeune fille, assise sur un fauteuil comme le sien, apparue devant lui. Elle avait à peu près son âge, de grands yeux violets et des cheveux noirs qui avaient l'air irréels à cause des flammes du foyer qui s'y reflétaient. Elle lui sourit, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches qui auraient rempli de joie les parents dentiste de son amie Hermione._

_Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :_

_-« Je dois t'avertir d'un grand danger. Il faut faire attention à...»_

_Un nuage noir propulsa Harry loin d'elle et emporta la jeune fille, qui se débattait, dans les airs. Harry chercha à la rattraper mais elle ne pu que tendre la main vers lui avant de disparaître._

_-« Non! ATTEND !»_

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_**Bang ! Bang ! Bang !**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut.**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans? On t'entend jusqu'en bas! Fait moins de bruit!!», lui brailla oncle Vernon au travers de la porte.**

**Il aurait donné jusqu'à son dernier Gallions pour entendre les derniers mots de l'étrange jeune fille. Ce rêve n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.**

**_À Suivre..._**


	2. Visites surprises

**Chapitre 2 : Visites Surprises **

**Harry ne parvenait pas à chasser la jeune fille de sa tête. Il avait encore le sentiment d'urgence ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé. Tentant de trouver un sens à son rêve, il regarda par la fenêtre en sondant la nuit aussi sombre que le pressentiment grandissant en lui.**

**« Il va se passer quelque chose d'encore plus important cette année !», ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de prophétiser. »**

**Tout à coup, il entendit un grattement venant de la fenêtre et sursauta.**

**-« Aïe ! », lâcha-t-il en un cri de douleur, après s'être cogné les orteils sur sa grosse valise.**

**Harry vit alors que c'était Hedwidge, sa chouette, revenant d'une promenade et accompagnée d'un autre hibou qui était très grand avec un plumage brun doré. **

**Il s'approcha d'Harry, lui remit une enveloppe au papier très usé, avec un sceau très étrange et reparti par où il était venu. Sa chouette en profita pour se poser sur sa cage.**

**Harry sourit.**

**Le seul bonheur qu'il avait jamais eu chez les Dursley était de recevoir du courrier. Chaque lettre qui lui parvenait de ses amis ou même de l'école, lui donnait un peu plus de joie. Ça lui rappelait son retour imminent à Poudlard, sa Vrai maison.**

**Son abonnement à La Gazette du sorcier était aussi très stimulant, depuis que le journal avait annoncé, publiquement, le Retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. On y lisait beaucoup de nouveaux articles qui portaient sur le changement, comme:**

**«L'élection du nouveau Ministre de la magie est prévu pour la fin septembre !», pages 3 et 4. « Les Aurors maintenant gardiens !», pages 6 et 7.**

**Le Ministère publiait aussi plusieurs pages de sortilèges de défense contre la magie noire. Entre autre, comment parer deux des sortilèges impardonnables, Doloris et Impero, ainsi que de nouvelles formules que les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avaient pas encore enseignées à Harry.**

**« Mes amis ! Je les ai complètement oubliés! », se rappela soudain Harry.**

**Le chagrin dû à la perte de Sirius et son manque de repos lui avaient embrouillé l'esprit au point de ne plus se souvenir d'Hermione Granger, celle pour qui les livres n'avaient plus aucun secret et Ron Weasley, bravant le danger à ses côtés.**

**Tout deux étaient ses compagnons d'aventures depuis sa première année au collège. Harry se doutait que la raison pour laquelle ils ne lui avaient pas envoyé de lettre était indubitablement la même que l'année passée.**

**Ils devaient se trouver avec l'Ordre du Phénix et, par mesure de sécurité, ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui envoyer une lettre qui expliquait tout, de peur qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Comme pour confirmer son raisonnement, il vit que l'écriture en pattes de mouches, sur l'enveloppe, n'appartenait pas à un de ses amis. Il hésita un peu.**

**« Se peut-il que ce message me soit envoyé par un de mes ennemis?»**

**Cette pensée ne l'effleura qu'un instant puisque si c'était le cas Hedwidge ne le lui aurait jamais donné.**

**Curieux, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et constata avec stupéfaction que sa lettre n'était qu'une page blanche.**

**-« Peut-être qu'elle a été écrite avec de l'encre invisible et que le sortilège d'apparition suffira à la révéler. », se dit-il sans grande conviction.**

**Il soupira d'impatience.**

**Il devra attendre d'être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avant de jeter le sort.**

**Harry se retint car il désirait plus que tout au monde éviter d'être renvoyé du collège pour avoir enfreint la restriction sur l'usage de la magie toujours en vigueur.**

**Il y a quelques jours, Hedwidge lui avait apporté un message. Étonné, il avait reconnu l'écriture du Professeur Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.**

**Le message se lisait comme suit :**

_Cher Harry,_

_Je__souhaitais t'annoncer qu'après une longue délibération avec le Ministère de la magie, tu as obtenu leur accord afin d'utiliser quotidiennement le sortilège d'Occlumancie. On m'a informé de ton invitation à prendre le thé et je pense que tu vas t'y amuser plus que tu ne le croies._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**Ce cher Dumbledore ne s'exprimait jamais sans énigme. Ce qui piquait la curiosité d'Harry encore plus.**

**Tout a commencé avec son rêve étrange, puis son message invisible et pour finir, une devinette. Décidément, il ne sera pas tranquille cet été, tout comme lors de ses vacances précédentes, d'ailleurs.**

**Malgré sa frustration, il pu se concentrer sur son sortilège quotidien et s'assoupi.**

**Le lendemain, comme prévu, Harry sortit de chez les Dursley pour allez chez Mrs. Figgs.**

**Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il entendit un bruit vaguement familier.**

**« POP !»**

**Harry savait très bien que c'était le bruit d'une personne qui transplanait; ce qui implique de se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre comme par magie.**

**L'arbuste à côté de lui se balança brusquement de gauche à droite comme s'il voulait se déraciner tout seul.**

**-« Mundungus; c'est vous ?», demanda Harry.**

**Après plusieurs craquements de branches et de protestations étouffées, les branches laissèrent finalement place à un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleue sombre quelque peu élimée.**

**-« Oui, mmpf !», fit-il en sortant une feuille qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. **

**« C'est moi ! Désolé pour les dégâts, Harry. J'étais pourtant sûr que cet arbuste n'était pas là la dernière fois.», continua-t-il en se secouant.**

**- « C'est bien vrai, ma tante a décidée d'impressionner nos nouveaux voisins avec un nouvel aménagement. », confirma Harry qui trouvait cette idée absurde.**

**Les yeux de Mundungus Fletcher se posèrent finalement sur le jeune sorcier et s'ouvrirent grand comme des Gallions.**

**-« Tu as beaucoup changé, Harry.», fini-t-il par dire dans un souffle.**

**En effet, en plus des changements physionomiques causés par son insomnie, il avait étrangement grandi de quelques pouces. Maintenant, il paraissait être légèrement plus âgé comme s'il avait gagné deux années en quelques semaines.**

**-« Il paraît que oui.», fit Harry en pensant à la journée où sa tante l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre afin d'éviter de faire peur aux invités.**

**-« Bon ! En route !», fit Mundungus, un peu trop joyeusement, feignant d'ignorer la cause de l'état de santé d'Harry.**

**En passant devant la maison de ses nouveaux voisins, un mouvement à la fenêtre attira le regard d'Harry. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette qui replaça rapidement les rideaux devant elle. Harry sentit tout de suite que cette maison dégageait une force d'attraction. Il eu soudain le goût d'aller frapper à la porte. Harry laissa le vieux sorcier, qui parlait de son commerce d'objets magiques illégaux, pour emprunter l'allée menant tout droit à l'entrée de la maison. Il était déjà à mi-chemin lorsque Mundungus Fletcher le rejoignit.**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On n'a pas le temps de traîner, Harry. Tu sais, si je suis venu pour t'accompagner ce n'est pas pour rien!», lâcha-t-il d'un ton de reproche.**

**Redevenu lui-même, Harry lui emboîta le pas.**

**Ils étaient déjà devant la maison de Mrs. Figgs, d'où Mundungus surveillait Harry l'année dernière, lorsque Harry remarqua que ce dernier était curieusement très silencieux. De sa baguette magique Mundungus pointa la porte et murmura une formule entre ses dents. Une aura violette entoura la maison.**

**- « Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose?», demanda Harry.**

**-« Viens, Harry. Dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon fauteuil.», dit le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'une voix neutre en pressant le pas.**

**Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.**

**Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui il y avait Mrs. Figgs et…**

**-« SURPRISE!», fit Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.**

**-« Après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelle, on se demandait si tu allais b…», commença Mrs. Figgs.**

**-« Alors, Harry, comment vas-t… ?», demandèrent ses deux amis d'abord surexciter, puis muet en le regardant.**

**Un ange passa.**

**Harry pensa que la réaction que Mundungus avait eu tout à l'heure, n'était peut-être pas si excessive. À son retour à Privet Drive, il s'était débarrassé de tous ses miroirs qui lui rappelaient sans cesse le dernier cadeau que Sirius lui avait donné. C'est pourquoi il n'avait aucune idée de sa mine effrayante.**

**-« Je croyais qu'on était suivi.», dit Harry à Mundungus.**

**-« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais j'étais tellement content pour toi que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne rien montrer. Je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort. », expliqua le sorcier.**

**-« Bonjour, Harry ! Ne fait pas attention à lui, il en fait toujours trop ou pas assez. », fit Mrs. Figgs en regardant l'intéressé de travers. **

**Harry savait qu'elle devait faire allusion à l'année passée quand Mundungus l'avait laissé sans surveillance pour aller acheter des chaudrons au marché noir. C'était le soir où il s'était fait attaquer par les détraqueurs.**

**Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient.**

**-« Non, Hermione. Laisse-moi le mettre au courant. », l'implora Ron.**

**-« Bon, d'accord mais c'est moi qui lui explique. », répliqua l'adolescente.**

**-«Venez au salon pendant que le thé est chaud.», les pressa l'hôtesse de maison, en les devançant.**

**Ils n'étaient pas encore assis que Ron n'y tenant plus le mit au parfum. **

**-« HARRY ! Devine quoi !», s'écria Ron. Mon père a demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir chez nous. Mes frères, Ginny et moi, depuis deux semaines on veut convaincre ma mère. Je ne sais plus trop comment mais elle a fini par céder pour demander à mon père, qui à son tour… Bref, Dumbledore lui a répondu que dans une semaine ça serait possible.»**

**-« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?», interrogea Harry interloqué.**

**Hermione regarda Ron avec complicité. **

**-« Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'on a eu des complices pour te faire une surprise. C'est ton anniversaire demain et on pensait que ça te ferait plaisir. Malheureusement notre plan n'était valide qu'aujourd'hui.», lui expliqua rapidement Hermione, en regardant nerveusement Mrs. Figgs et Mundungus qui s'éloignèrent pour discuter entre eux.**

**Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres explications aujourd'hui et changea de sujet.**

**-« Qu'avez-vous fait durant les vacances ? », les questionna-t-il, persuadé de ce que serait une des réponses.**

**-« Nous on a dû diminuer nos déplacements entre Le Terrier et Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix au cas où nous serions surveillés. », lança Ron. « Puisque nous étions souvent absents de notre maison, Dumbledore a suggéré de la protéger, au cas où, à notre retour, on aurait droit à un comité d'accueil. Puis mon père a dû convaincre Fol Œil, qui avait offert son aide, de réduire ses deux cent sortilèges de protection à seulement une dizaine, suite à un léger incident. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère se mettre autant en colère après quelqu'un! Elle a malencontreusement été prisonnière d'une bulle remplie d'une bouillie verte malodorante. Mon père et Fol Œil ont dû s'y prendre à trois fois pour l'en extirper ! », termina Ron en gloussant.**

**Harry rie de bon cœur en imaginant la scène.**

**-« Ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, Ron. On a beaucoup travaillé pour rendre la maison définitivement habitable de la cave au grenier. », le coupa Hermione. « Tu verras le résultat dans une semaine, Harry. Elle est méconnaissable. », fit-elle en observant sa réaction.**

**-« Hum ! Oui, j'ai bien hâte. Est-ce que Percy travaille toujours au Ministère? », se risqua à demander Harry, en se tournant vers Ron.**

**-« AH ! Lui. Il a été rétrogradé tout comme son patron. Je crois qu'il s'occupe du courrier ou quelque chose du genre. Bien que mes parents lui aient pardonné, son ego en a pris un coup et il n'est pas tout à fait à l'aise de revenir avec nous.», répondit-il.**

**Harry avait en partie raison ; Ron, ainsi que presque tous les membres de sa famille, puis Hermione étaient tous restés avec les membres de l'Ordre.**

**-« Parles-nous de tes moldus, Harry. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment correcte avec toi, comme tu l'as dit dans ta lettre? », lui demanda Ron, incertain.**

**-« Oui, ils me fichaient la paix. J'ai terminé mes devoirs depuis quelques semaines et je pratique le sortilège d' Occlumancie tous les soirs. », les rassura leur ami.**

**-« Bravo, Harry. Encore un sortilège difficile que tu maîtrises très bien. », le félicita Hermione, quelque peu impressionnée.**

**-« Je suis même impatient d'en apprendre d'autre. », leur confessa-t-il. « Je vous expliquerai la semaine prochaine. », ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.**

**Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils avaient compris et se levèrent.**

**-« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! », lui souhaitèrent Ron et Hermione en lui tendant un paquet chacun.**

**Harry sourit joyeusement. Les dix premiers anniversaires, il n'avait jamais rien reçu de la part des Dursley puis lors de sa onxième année, il avait reçu ses premiers cadeaux. Depuis, ses amis, incluant Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard qui y enseigne aussi Les Soins aux créatures magiques, continuent la tradition des souhaits et cadeaux pour souligner son anniversaire.**

**Ils étaient, pour Harry, toujours plus surprenant les uns que les autres.**

**Harry défit le premier paquet venant de Ron. Il y avait deux pleines boîtes de ses friandises préférées, les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il remercia Ron et s'en mit immédiatement une dans la bouche. Son visage se transforma en une grimace comique. Il dégluti avec peine.**

**-« Je crois que j'en ai attrapé une à la morue! », dit-il en riant en cœur avec tout le monde ayant vu sa réaction.**

**Harry prit alors le cadeau qu'Hermione lui donna. La boîte contenait…**

**-« Un vieux sac !», fit Ron autant décontenancé qu'Harry.**

**Il était en cuir brun très ordinaire et avait l'air très usé. Sa forme arrondie le faisait paraître d'une profondeur de 30 centimètres.**

**-« Non, voyons ! Ce n'est pas un sac ordinaire, regarde. », dit Hermione découragée.**

**Elle enleva le sac des mains d'Harry et lui montra une écriture dorée à l'intérieur de l'ouverture. « C'est un Sac Gobetout. »**

**-« Un quoi? », demandèrent en cœur Harry et Ron.**

**-« Un Sac Gobetout. Aller, Harry, lis ça. », lui ordonna Hermione en le lui remettant.**

_« Je suis un Gobetout,_

_Attention à vous !_

_Car à l'intérieur vous pouvez cacher,_

_Tout ce que vous ne souhaitez pas révéler._

_Un balai ou un chat,_

_N'hésitez pas !_

_Mes capacitées sont infinies,_

_Ajoutez-en, je vous en pris._

_Pour empêcher les fuites,_

_Il suffit de lire la formule magique;_

_« Abditum! »_

_Si vous voulez reprendre ce qui vous appartiens,_

_Dites ; « Aperitum! »._

_Une fois les deux mots prononcés, _

_À tout jamais je serai tiens. »_

**-«Wow ! Harry ! Imagine ce que tu pourras faire avec ça. », s'écria Ron.**

**-« Il a même un sortilège de Légèreté réglé automatiquement selon le poids, une ouverture extensible et un rayon d'invisibilité intégré. Si tu veux récupérer un des objets que tu y as inséré, tu dois prononcer la formule… « **_Captum_** Oui, c'est ça! Puis après tu nommes l'objet. », continua Hermione.**

**-« Merci, Hermione ! Je me demandais justement comment ramener les dragées jusque dans ma chambre, sans que ma tante ou mon oncle me les confisques.», dit Harry, prenant soudain un air grave. **

**«Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus, mais la surprise sera gâchée si vous vous attirez des ennuis. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir. », leur dit-il.**

**À ce moment, tout trois virent revenir Mundungus, suivit de Mrs. Figgs, qui apportait les biscuits. Ils lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire et pendant qu'elle les servait, il se tourna vers eux.**

**-«Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce que je pourrais dire, je sais très bien garder un secret, dans ma profession, la discrétion est maître. », les rassura le vieux sorcier.**

**-« Entre la discrétion et disparaître, il y a une marge, Mundungus! », lui reprocha Mrs. Figgs à nouveaux. **

**«Ne vous en faite pas, les jeunes. Je crois fermement qu'Harry avait besoin de surprises, en ce moment. Je ne dirai rien parce que de toute façon je sais très bien que d'une certaine façon, Dumbledore est déjà au courant.», déclara-t-elle en mangeant un biscuit.**

**Un lourd silence passa.**

**Harry s'inquiéta.**

**Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir causé d'ennuis à ses amis à cause de son anniversaire.**

**-«Hum! Harry? », commença prudemment Ron en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il avait peur d'être espionné.**

**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron? Pourquoi tous ces mystères? Allez, ça fait déjà un mois que je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle. Maintenant que vous êtes devant moi, toi et Hermione, vous hésitez à me parler des choses importantes! », ajouta Harry qui était sur le point de s'emporter.**

**-« C'est au sujet de Sirius. », lâcha Hermione en regardant Harry dans les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise d'aborder un sujet douloureux pour son meilleur ami. **

**Harry se figea.**

**-« On est venu pour te donner quelque chose que Dumbledore a trouvé il y a une semaine. Il ne voulait pas l'envoyer par courrier normal. Tu sais sûrement pourquoi. Puis il a appris que nous avions l'intention de te rendre visite, ici. Il a insisté pour qu'on te l'apporte et que tu l'ouvres seulement lorsque tu seras rendu dans ta chambre. », termina Ron en un souffle en tendant un paquet à Harry.**

**-« Si ça concerne Sirius, j'aime mieux l'ouvrir chez moi, c'est certain. », fit Harry d'une voix neutre.**

**Ron et Hermione bien que déçus, comprirent parfaitement la raison de sa décision. **

**Tout de suite après le thé, il remercia encore ses amis pour leurs cadeaux, en leur promettant de leur raconter si les Dursley avaient remarqué ses présents.**

**-« Merci, Mrs. Figgs. J'ai eu toute une surprise grâce à vous! », dit Harry en souriant.**

**Sur le chemin du retour, Mundungus qui l'avait raccompagné à nouveau chez lui, ressentait de la culpabilité.**

**-« Harry !», dit le vieux sorcier qui hésitait. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'été dernier. J'aurais du être à mon poste pour te surveiller, ce soir là.», confessa-t-il d'un air sincère.**

**-« C'est oublié Mundungus et de toute façon je m'en suis pas mal sortie.», lui répondit Harry en voulant le rassurer d'un sourire.**

**-« Moi, je ne pouvais pas oublié mon erreur, surtout avec cette infatigable Arabella Figgs pour me le rappeler vingt fois par jour.», ajouta Mundungus.**

**-« Oui, je crois qu'elle en a fait allusion une fois…ou deux pendant qu'on était là.», lui confirma Harry en souriant. **

**Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison voisine à celle des Dursley.**

**-« On se revoit bientôt, Harry. À la semaine prochaine.», le salua Mundungus en disparaissant derrière un buisson.**

**Lorsque Harry arriva, avec son Sac Gobetout, sa tante et son oncle n'y virent que du feu. Ils le laissèrent monter à sa chambre sans un regard pour lui.**

**N'y tenant plus, Harry ouvrit son Sac Gobetout et déballa le dernier paquet.**

**Ce qu'il y vit l'étonna.**

**C'était un miroir carré et très vieux, celui qui appartenait à Sirius.**

**« Pourquoi Dumbledore me l'a-t-il envoyé ? Le mien s'est brisé en morceaux et à quoi pourrait bien servir un seul miroir à Double Sens? », se demanda Harry.**

**Il n'en savait rien.**

**Harry le mit dans sa valise, où se trouvaient les morceaux de son homologue et s'étendit sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'oublia pas son sort quotidien et s'endormi d'un sommeil profond.**

_« Boom! Bang! Boom! »_

**_Harry ne savait pas si le bruit venait de son rêve ou de la réalité._**

**« Boom! Bang! Boom! »**

**Il entendait bien une série de cognements.**

**S'asseyant dans son lit, il regarda sa montre. Il était minuit.**

**« Pourvu que les Dursley n'entendent rien.», pensa Harry.**

**Harry chercha d'où provenait ce bruit.**

**SA VALISE. Elle faisait des petits bonds et tanguait comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui se débattait à l'intérieur.**

**La baguette dans une main, il l'ouvrit de l'autre, le souffle court.**

**-« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !», fit la voix de Sirius Black.**


	3. À Coeur Ouvert

****

Chapitre 3 : À coeur ouvert

Harry se figea d'étonnement.

-« Sirius?», finit-il par murmurer, en regardant dans sa valise.  
Harry déposa sa baguette magique, prit le miroir carré qui était devenu lumineux et le tint devant lui.  
  
L'image de son parrain lui souriait. C'était bien Sirius mais en même temps Harry remarqua qu'il paraissait plus jeune.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment moi. », lui expliqua son parrain.

-« Pourquoi? Tu m'avais dit que peu importe où tu te trouverais, si j'avais besoin de toi, on pourrait se parler par le biais des Miroirs à Double Sens.», questionna-t-il, sans comprendre.  
« Sinon, alors c'est que tu es encore vivant!», s'exclama Harry, avec espoir.

Le visage de Sirius devint soudainement grave.

-« Non, Harry! Ton miroir est cassé. Sans l'un des deux, ils ne fonctionnent plus...», commença Sirius.

Son parrain pu lire la tristesse dans ses yeux, qui une seconde plus tard, s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

-« Mais pourtant on se parle!», le coupa le jeune sorcier qui redoutait la vérité.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-« Oui, Harry mais les miroirs ne sont plus comme avant. Le tien est irrécupérable, ce qui a mit fin au sortilège qui les reliait.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

-« J'avais jeté un autre sort au miroir qui m'appartenait. Ce que tu vois est une réplique de moi, enfin, du Sirius qui était vivant.», lui expliqua le double magique de Sirius.  
« Je souhaitais respecter une promesse que j'avais faite à tes parents lorsque Voldemort était encore au pouvoir. S'il leur arrivait malheur, je devais veiller sur toi.», lâcha le reflet de Sirius d'un air sombre.

Harry se rappellait trop bien de quel évènement il parlait. C'était celui où Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, fou de rage après avoir appris une partie de la prophécie, avait assassiné ses parents qui tentaient de le protéger du sortilège mortel.

-« Alors, tu es là pour moi? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-« Oui, Harry. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne, d'accord?», lui demanda Sirius, d'un air mi-sérieux.

Harry grimaça de déception.

-« Bon, d'accord. Tous sauf Hermione et Ron, pour l'instant.», le rassura-t-il en souriant.

-« Super!», fit son neveu en s'extasiant.

Harry n'aurait pas aimé avoir des secrets sans que ses amis soient au courant. Enfin, pas ce secret-là.

« Comment aurais-je pu leur expliquer mon changement de comportement du jour au lendemain?», songea-t-il.

Sirius était mort, ce qui le laissait triste mais sa peine était désormais atténuée par l'arrivée de son double.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-« Hum, Sirius... », dit Harry en hésitant.  
« Combien de temps vas-tu rester?», lui demanda Harry, en souhaitant que ça soit pour un long moment.

Son parrain paru hésiter puis lui affirma:

-« Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Le sort est limité question de temps.», dit-il sérieusement.« Je suis là seulement pour t'aider, Harry.»

-« M'aider à quoi? À oublier? faire comme si tout n'était pas de ma faute?», fit Harry avec peine.

-« Non, mais je vais faire de mon mieux afin que tu comprennes puis acceptes ce qui m'est arrivé, pour que tu puisses concentrer tes efforts ailleurs.»

Le jeune sorcier eu un sourire forcé et répondit ironiquement:

-« Bien sûr, voyons! J'aurais dû y penser! À cause d'une vieille prophécie que l'on doit à une demi voyante, je dois combattre Voldemor, le tuer ou périr.», dit-il de plus en plus furieux. « Quel destin!! Je n'ai rien demandé, moi! Je n'ai pas voulu que mes parents soit tués puis être obligé d'habiter avec les Dursley!», continua le jeune sorcier, plus fort.« Et parce que je suis en danger, ceux qui sont ma seule famille, subissent de graves blessures ou sont tout simplement assassinés.», termina Harry abattu.

-« Calme-toi, Harry!», fit son parrain qui savait trop bien de qui il parlait. « Ce n'est pas ta faute! Jamais je ne te le reprocherais! Nous aurions dû te mettre au courant de tout, bien avant et Dumbledore aurait dû te donner les cours d'Occlumencie. Ce satané Rogue ne t'a pas assez aidé.», affirma le double magique de Sirius avec colère.

Normalement, le jeune sorcier se serait esclaffé après avoir entendu un commentaire contre le professeur qu'il détestait le plus mais il avait un trop plein d'émotions à gérer.

Harry déposa le miroir sur sa table de chevet et ne bougea plus, essayant de se reprendre.

Il se rappelait quelques événements marquants qui ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé ; comme lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier, contrôlée par le Ministère de la Magie, l'avait traité de menteur, de jeune sorcier compulsif et dangereux voulant attirer toute l'attention. Tous les élèves des autres maisons et même de Griffondor, avaient agi avec lui comme si c'était vrai. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, l'accusant d'avoir tué Cédric Diggory, qui fut assassiné par Voldemort lui-même, un an auparavant.

-« Avoue au moins que ma vie sociale en a prit un coup, non?», fit Harry en tentant de plaisanter.

Son parrain eu un air étrange qui fit rire Harry.

-« Laisse tomber, c'était un coup de fatigue», le rassura Harry en baillant.

-« De toute façon, quelqu'un qui est facilement influencé par ce que pense les autres, sans avoir confiance en ce que tu dis et qui demeure aveugle aux actions que tu fais , n'est pas vraiment un ami. », philosopha Sirius.

Il était très tard et Harry devait refaire ses forces pour la semaine prochaine.

« Sinon, Mrs. Weasley me forcera bien à manger trois assiettes pleines, par repas, jusqu'à la rentrée.», pensa Harry en imaginant les piles d'assiettes devant lui.

-« Bonne nuit, Harry!», dit Sirius.« Replace-moi dans ta valise, comme ça les moldus ne me verront pas.»

-« D'accord ! »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le verre du miroir redevenir violet et referma sa valise.

Harry fut surpris de constater que les Dursley dormaient encore, mais épuisé par les derniers événements, loin d'être ordinaires, il ne pu que murmurer:

-«Bonne nuit, Sirius!», avant de prononcer automatiquement la formule du sortilège d'Occlumencie.

  
  
**Au matin, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme s'il était sorti d'un épais brouillard qui l'avait gardé prisionnier durant un mois. **

Il avait même retrouvé un peu de couleur et ses cernes étaient moins apparents.

Regardant sa valise, il voulu être certain de ne pas avoir seulement rêvé la découverte du miroir de Sirius, et se leva.

Aussi soudainement que possible, Vernon fit irruption dans sa chambre, déçu de ne pas l'avoir surpris en train de dormir afin de pouvoir le réprimender.

Harry se prépara à entendre un long sermont après le vacarme qu'il avait fait durant la nuit mais fut étonné de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

-« Lorsque les Sullivan arriveront pour le thé, ta tante et moi voulons que tu restes dans ta chambre sans bouger et silencieux.», dit son oncle, grincheux.« Et que je ne vois aucune chose étrange pendant qu'ils seront là.», finit-il d'un ton sans réplique puis il referma la porte.

En fin d'après-midi, on sonna à la porte et Harry entendit son oncle ouvrir suivi de l'accueil poli, ponctué de flatteries, que sa tante Pétunia réservait aux invités.

Harry soupira et s'approcha de sa chouette.

-« Les invités sont là Hedwidge. Sois patiente, dès qu'ils seront partis, tu pourras aller voler un peu mais n'oubli pas de ne pas faire trop de bruit. D'accord?», lui demanda-t-il en la caressant.

Elle lui donna quelques coups de bec joyeux et demeura sage.

Pendant le thé, au salon, quelques éclats de voix arrivèrent à grimper les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Harry, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

« ... belle jeune fille...»

Harry aurait souhaité voir la fille des Sullivan en personne mais il devra se contenter de l'aperçevoir par la fenêtre à sa sortie.  
  
«...Dudley... absent.»  
«...nouvel aménagement...»

Après ce qui paru un long moment, ils finirent par partir. Sa fenêtre, étant mal située, Harry ne pu que voir de dos, les long cheveux noirs de la jeune fille. Étrangement, cette fille lui rappela quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'on lui apporta son repas, il n'eut droit à aucun remerciement pour sa tranquilité. On l'ignora totalement.

Hedwidge poussa des cris d'impatience. Harry voulut la récompenser de ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit.

Il ouvrit la cage de sa chouette pour lui donner du Miam-Hibou avant qu'elle aille se dégourdir les ailes après lui avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

Au loin, il remarqua un hibou se dirigeant vers lui.  
Lorsque ce dernier entra dans sa chambre, Harry remarqua son beau plumage bleu-gris.  
Dès qu'il eut livré son courrier , il but un peu d'eau dans la cage d'Hedwidge et parti immédiatement d'où il venait.

Harry vit qu'était écrit en grosses lettres, " B.U.S.E.S.", sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

  
  
_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

Nous avons la joie de vous féliciter pour la réussite de la majorité de vos BUSES. Voici vos résultats ;

  
  
_Défense contre les forces du Mal : Théorique: « Effort Exceptionnel » , Pratique: « Optimal »,  
Métamorphose : Théorique: «Effort Exceptionnel » , Pratique: «Effort Exceptionnel »,  
Sortilèges et Enchantements : Théorique: «Effort Exceptionnel », Pratique: «Effort Exceptionnel »,  
Les Potions : Théorique: «Effort Exceptionnel » , Pratique: «Effort Exceptionnel »  
Botanique : Théorique: «Effort Exceptionnel», Pratique: «Effort Exceptionnel»,  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Théorique: «Optimal», Pratique: «Optimal»,  
Astronomie : Théorique: « Effort Exceptionnel », Pratique: « Acceptable »,  
Histoire de la magie : Théorique: «Piètre»,  
Divination: Théorie: «Piètre», , Pratique: «Piètre», _

Suite à vos 10 BUSES, nous vous recommandons afin de devenir Auror, les cours de sixième niveau suivants ;

Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Enchantements et Les Potions.

Nous avons aussi quelques suggestions de cours optionnels qui vous seront très utiles ;  
Le Club de Duels, Les Langues Magiques, Camouflages et Illusions, l'Étude des Runes et Les Théories Magiques.

Vous recevrez bientôt la liste des fournitures dont vous aurez besoin pour l'année scolaire à venir.

Professeur Marchbank et Professeur Tofty, examinateurs des BUSES.

**Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi le cours de Potions. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir tout raté.**

**Lorsque Severus Rogue lui enseignait l' Occlumencie, dans son bureau, ce cher professeur avait dit à tous qu'il lui donnait des cours de rattrapages à cause de ses notes minables. Évidemment, personne n'ignorait que le professeur de potion était exagérément sévère avec Harry, à cause d'une veille rancune entre lui et son père.**

**Harry imagina la tête de Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il entrerait dans le cours de Potions.**

**Cette idée le réconforta puisque, depuis son premier jour à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Harry avait tout de suite su qui était Drago Malfoy. Drago est un membre de la maison de Serpentard et les élèves de cette maison veulent toujours être les meilleurs et n'hésitent pas à inventer des stratagèmes pour tricher.**

**À chaque fois, Harry se faisait un plaisir de donner une bonne leçon à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et souhaitait de tout son coeur renouveller l'expérience, cette année.**

**Le coeur en joie, il voulu en parler à quelqu'un.**

**Harry s'empara du Miroir et appela Sirius.**

**Sur le fond violet, un tourbillon multicolore et brillant fit apparaître le visage du sorcier.**

**Harry lui raconta tout avec empressement et bonne humeur.**

**-« Félicitation, Harry!», rétorqua la voix de Sirius.« Tu as eu de bien meilleures notes que moi, à ton âge. Je me rappelle aussi que Lily avait eu, à peu de choses près, les mêmes résultats.», lui avoua le reflet de son parrain.**

**Harry en fut grandement surpris.**

**-« Parles-moi encore un peu de mes parents, Sirius. Heu!... s'il te plait?», demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.**

**-« C'est d'accord! Par où pourrais-je bien commencer? AH! Oui!», marmonna le visage de son parrain, d'un air pensif.« Je me souviens lorsque Lily et James sont sortie ensemble pour la première fois. L'école avait organisé un grand bal pendant notre septième année. Quand ton père a vu ta mère dans sa belle robe verte, il a eu le souffle tellement coupé que s'il avait été sur un balai à ce moment-là, il serait tombé.», fini-t-il en riant.**

**Harry l'imita en visualisant la scène: James Potter, un champion de Quidditch, ne faisant qu'un avec son balai, qui tombait à la renverse en apercevant sa mère.**

**Ils parlèrent de l'époque de ses parents jusque tard dans la nuit, puis la fatigue gagna Harry, ce qui lui fit remarquer l'heure avancée. Il salua Sirius, rangea le miroir et s'étendit sur son lit. Il se sentait léger comme une plume tellement il était heureux.**

**Harry avait vraiment hâte de revoir ses amis pour leur raconter la surprise qu'il avait eu et retourner à Poudlard afin de jouer au Quidditch.**

**Il visualisa alors Malfoy et la réaction qu'il aurait lorsque les joueurs de Griffondor batteraient à nouveau l'équipe de Serpentard.**

**Après avoir imaginé quel serait le meilleur moyen de battre son adversaire, Harry utilisa, comme tous les soirs, le sortilège de l'Occlumencie et s'endormi.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Harry s'inquiéta du retard d'Hedwidge. Habituellement, elle ne partait que pour une période de deux ou trois jours mais jamais six jours de suite.**

**Harry devait partir le lendemain et ne voulait surtout pas s'en aller sans Hedwidge.**

**Il en fit part à Sirius.**

**-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Hedwidge à sûrement été distraite par un compagnon.», dit-il sans conviction.**

**Pour endormir son inquiétude, il se mit à préparer sa valise et ne vit pas le temps passer.  
Une fois tous ses effets rangés dans sa valise pleine à craquer, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et fut stupéfait de remarquer que la nuit était tombée.  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, comme si ce geste pouvait faire arriver plus rapidement sa chouette.**

**Hedwidge arriva en trombe, tout en poussant des cris perçants. Harry su tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle paraissait effrayée. Ses plumes étaient toutes de travers et il en manquait même à quelques endroits. Harry lui parla d'une voix douce et rassurante et il dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir la caresser. Il toucha sa patte qui était blessée et remarqua une enveloppe toute chiffonnée et légèrement déchirée.**

**-« Tout est clair maintenant. On a tenté de lui prendre mon courrier.», pensa tout haut Harry.**

**_À suivre..._**


	4. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles**

**Au matin, Harry se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de peur.**

**Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la raison de son malaise.**

**Il avait souvent été en danger mais c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Hedwidge.**

**Réalisant son impuissance à agir, il décida de se montrer prudent.**

**Comme la veille, Harry refusait de faire sortir Hedwidge à nouveau pour avertir Dumbledore, ou même Mundungus qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes à vol d'oiseaux.**

**Choqué et inquiet, il devait attendre.**

**« On va sûrement m'envoyer une escorte, comme l'année passée, surtout après les événements qui se sont produits au Ministère de la magie.»**

**Ses yeux se posa sur l'enveloppe malmenée qu'il avait enlevé des serres d'Hedwidge pour la soigner. Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la même écriture sur cette lettre que sur la première lettre invisible et que le sceau formé d'un symbole étrange était aussi identique.**

**Cette fois, en l'éloignant un peu, il pu distinguer une forme qui ressemblait à la lettre "M". **

**Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent; le papier était neuf. Bien qu'Harry se doutait du contenu, il déchira le peu de papier qui restait intact.**

**Rien.**

**Harry ne comprenait pas et en fut agacé.**

**« Pourquoi vouloir me prendre mon courrier s'il ne contient qu'une feuille blanche? »**

**Harry eu alors l'impression que cette lettre devait contenir un message très important pour que l'expéditeur ait pris la peine de l'écrire avec de l'encre invisible.**

**Quant à savoir qui avait tenté de s'en emparer, Harry n'avait qu'un seul sorcier en tête; Lord Voldemort.**

**Le mage noir avait sûrement envoyé un Mangemort pour faire le sale travail.**

**Une question trottait maintenant dans la tête d'Harry :**

**« Pourquoi?»**

**Il décida d'en parler à Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils se verraient. **

**« Je devrais peut-être parler de tout ce qui m'est arrivé à Dumbledore. », pensa-t-il en hésitant sur le choix à faire.**

**Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque, il cacha la lettre dans son sac Gobetout, pour plus de sûreté.**

**Harry, ne sachant pas à quelle heure on viendrait le chercher, avait déjà mis toutes ses valises dans son sac Gobetout. Il restait Hedwidge qui se reposait dans sa cage. Harry la couvrit d'une vieille cape. Cette fois, au lieu de la laisser voler librement, il décida de la transporter. **

**Comme par hasard, son oncle vint lui dire que sa tante, Dursley et lui-même, devaient quitter la maison précipitamment.**

**-« On doit sortir. Ne bouge pas de ta chambre et ne te promène pas partout dans la maison comme la dernière fois.», fit Vernon d'un regard suspicieux. « Si tu as à partir, comme l'année passée, ne touche à rien. Ta tante ne veut surtout pas que tu attires l'attention des Sullivan sur ton comportement étrange.», finit-il sèchement.**

**-« Bien sûr Oncle Vernon. », lui répondit Harry.**

**Il avait tellement hâte de partir qu'il dû se forcer à contenir un peu sa joie afin de ne pas provoquer son oncle qui supportait mal de le voir heureux.**

**Après le départ des Dursley, plusieurs heures passèrent.**

**Harry se disait qu'il ne voulait pas, pour tous les Gallions du monde, être encore dans sa chambre au retour des Dursley quand il entendit un grand bruit qui semblait venir de loin.**

**-« Enfin, ils sont là! », se dit Harry avec un certain soulagement.**

**Dans sa hâte, il ouvrit la porte rapidement pour tomber nez à nez avec...**

**-« AAA...Attention! », cria soudainement Nymphadora Tonks en tentant d'éviter une collision.**

**Harry voulu ralentir son élan mais perdit l'équilibre et, après quelques bonds, se retrouva aussitôt sur le sol, juste en bas du grand escalier.**

**-« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait aussi hâte de nous voir. », lâcha Maugrey Fol Oeil. « Tu vas bien, Harry? »**

**-« C'est tout à fait normal, Maugrey, puisque habituellement se sont des Mangemorts que nous allons chercher. », fit remarquer Tonks qui descendait rejoindre le jeune sorcier. «Désolée, Harry! », dit-elle en vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas trop fait mal.**

**Harry se leva, un peu courbaturé et regarda un à un les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix se tenant devant lui.**

**Cet été, sa garde rapprochée était composée de: Maugrey Fol Oeil, à qui son oeil magique pouvait lui être utile pour voir à travers de tous les matériaux afin de prévenir une éventuelle menace, de Nymphadora Tonks, une méthamorphmagus, et de Dedalus Diggle, tout comme l'année précédente.**

**Ce dernier le salua, en souriant.**

**Harry s'inquiéta. Ils étaient moins nombreux que l'été passé.**

**-« Nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux parce que les autres sorciers avaient tous une mission. L'Ordre commence à manquer de membres; avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire... », expliqua Tonks comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.« Puis, maintenant nous avons trouvé un moyen de transport encore plus sécuritaire. »**

**-« Où est Lupin?»**

**-« Il surveille notre sortie, mais avant d'en dire plus, il faut faire tes valises, Harry. », dit Maugrey tout en regardant autour, de son oeil magique, comme s'ils allaient être attaqués d'une minute à l'autre.**

**Harry leur dit que tout était déjà dans son sac Gobetout et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à transporter Herdwidge dans sa cage.**

**- « Je m'occupe de ta chouette, Harry.» suggéra Tonks en allant la chercher.**

**-« Tu as un sac Gobetout? », fit Dedalus Diggle quelque peu surpris.« C'est très difficile de s'en procurer, de nos jours. », dit-il, impressionné.**

**-« Je l'ai reçu en cadeau. », ajouta Harry.**

**-« Il va nous être très utile. Allez viens, on doit se rendre à la cave. », le pressa Dedalus.**

**-« Il n'y a pas de cave chez les Dursley.», lui fit remarquer Harry.**

**-« Disons simplement qu'il en est apparu une, comme par magie. », affirma le sorcier.**

**Tout en descendant, Maugrey, en tête de file, leur rappela qu'ils devaient absolument mettre moins de temps que l'année passé puisque leurs ennemis semblaient avoir gagné plus de rapidité à agir.**

**Lorsque la sorcière les rejoignit en transportant la cage par lévitation, elle regarda Harry. Pendant un bref moment il crut apercevoir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.**

**- « N'oubli pas de fermer la porte derrière toi, Lupin. Je pense que les moldus vont bientôt arriver.», conseilla Tonks.**

**-« Allons-y rapidement alors.», dit Lupin en rejoignant les membres de l'Ordre.**

**Tous les quatre se plantèrent devant un mur de la cave et prononcèrent une formule magique, incompréhensible, sauf pour deux mots; Dursley et Terrier.**

**Une brume épaisse cacha d'abord le mur devant eux, puis fut aspirée dans un tunnel de forme arrondie, avec des torches à tous les deux mètres, qui paraissait continuer à l'infini.**

**-«Ça va nous prendre des heures.», ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry.**

**-« Non, pas du tout. », lui répondit Lupin qui entra dans le tunnel avec les autres. « Viens, je t'expliquerai. En route!»**

**Dès qu'Harry eu fait quelques pas dans le tunnel, le mur réapparu derrière lui.**

**Lupin se tourna vers lui.**

**-« Ceci est un Tunnel Rétrécisseur. Il permet de se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre en raccourcissant magiquement la distance entre les deux endroits. Cette fois, c'est entre la maison des Dursley et Le Terrier. Nous avançons quatre fois plus rapidement que si nous avions marché normalement, jusque chez les Weasley.»**

**-« C'est comme un Portoloin-Magicobus souterrain ?», demanda Harry.**

**-« Oui, plus ou moins.» dit Lupin.**

**-« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler? »**

**-« Une des raisons est que nous avons un seul Tunnel Rétrécisseur, qui est utilisé pour certaines missions du Ministère de la magie qui doivent, évidemment, rester secrètes. La seconde est qu'il y en a seulement que sept dans le monde. L'inventeur n'a pas voulu en faire plus de peur qu'il n'y ait des embouteillages dans les souterrains, entre autres choses...», expliqua Lupin.**

**Harry trouva que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il y avait assez d'embouteillages à la surface; avec les Portoloins qui sont chronométrés à la minute près, tout comme les cheminées branchées en réseaux lors de l'utilisation de la poudre de Cheminette. Alors, s'il devait en plus y en avoir dans le sol!**

**-« Harry? Puisque tu as un sac Gobetout, tu pourrais peut-être l'utiliser tout de suite. », suggéra Maugrey Fol Oeil.**

**-« L'utiliser? Mais pour faire quoi? », demanda Harry, quelques peu surpris.**

**-« Par mesure de sécurité, Harry!», dit Lupin, en regardant Mundungus du coin de l'oeil. « Le possesseur d'un sac Gobetout peut s'y cacher sans crainte de rester bloqué à l'intérieur. »**

**Harry ne savait trop que penser.**

**-« À quoi ça ressemble à l'intérieur? », demanda-t-il inquiet.**

**-« C'est comme tu le souhaites! Tu n'as qu'à penser aux lieux où tu préférerais être et tu prononces la même formule pour faire entrer des objets, mais suivie de ton nom. Lorsque tu souhaiteras sortir, tu feras la même chose mais avec la formule de sortie. », continua Lupin. « Veux-tu essayer? Une fois à l'intérieur, je pourrais porter le sac. »**

**« Non. Après avoir été dans ma chambre tout l'été , je ne veux surtout pas être enfermé quand je peux enfin parler à quelqu'un.», fit le jeune sorcier.**

**Lupin, toujours compréhensif, ralenti.**

**-« Je comprends, Harry, mais si on est en danger, promet-moi que, sans hésiter, tu prononceras la formule. »**

**-« Promis !», dit le jeune homme tout en pensant qu'il ne respecterait sa promesse que si c'était absolument nécessaire.**

**« Je sais me battre ! Alors pourquoi je manquerais une occasion de me défouler?», pensa-t-il.**

**-« Avance, Harry. On doit se mettre en route, maintenant. Même avec le tunnel, on n'est jamais trop prudent.», recommanda Maugrey Fol Oeil pendant que son oeil magique scrutait les alentours.**

**Le groupe se remit donc en marche; Tonks ouvrait le passage, Lupin resta avec Harry pendant que Maugrey et Dedalus fermaient la marche.**

**Quelques instants plus tard, Harry continua d'alimenter la conversation.**

**-« Au fait, pourquoi faut-il aller chez les Weasley au lieu de se rendre directement au quartier général de l'Ordre?», questionna-t-il, curieux.**

**-« Nous devons rejoindre Arthur Weasley afin de vérifier les sorts anti-Mangemorts.», expliqua Maugrey Fol Oeil, avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**Harry espérait de tout coeur ne pas être emprisonné, par accident, comme Mrs. Weasley l'avait été.**

**Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cave du Terrier, Harry fut surpris par la propreté de la maison. Tout était rangé et il n'y avait pas un seul brin de poussière sur les meubles. Stupéfait, il fit le tour de la cuisine qui brillait comme un sous neuf.**

**Alors, Harry remarqua qu'Arthur Weasley, le père de son meilleur ami, hésitait sur le pas de la porte.**

**-« Arthur, ne reste pas là, entre voyons! », s'exclama Fol Oeil.**

**Lupin et Tonks sourirent en comprenant la scène.**

**Le sorcier ne voulait pas être prisonnier d'un sortilège de Fol Oeil comme l'avait été sa charmante femme. **

**-« J'ai décidé de vous attendre, au cas où...», commença Mr. Weasley, en regardant Harry qui retenait son fou rire. « Bonjour Harry!»**

**Le jeune sorcier le salua à son tour.**

**Maugrey Fol Oeil fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu lorsque Lupin suggéra:**

**-« On devrait peut-être commencer la vérification des Pièges à Mangemorts...»**

**Tous acquiescèrent et se divisèrent.**

**-« Harry, tu viens avec moi. », lui ordonna Lupin. « On commence par le grenier. » dit-il à Maugrey Fol Oeil qui se dirigea vers l'étage avec Arthur.**

**Pendant ce temps, Tonks et Dedalus Dingle fouillèrent la cuisine.**

**« Je me demande comment l'occupant du grenier va réagir à notre visite. », songea Harry tout en sortant sa baguette, prêt à tout.**

**Lupin et lui étaient presque rendus en haut de l'escalier quand ils entendirent un cri de surprise venant de l'étage en dessous.**

**-« AH! J'ai trouvé quelque chose! », cria Fol Oeil du deuxième étage.**

**Quand Harry arriva, ils étaient tous autour de Maugrey qui tenait un grand morceau de tissu violet.**

**-« Je me demande à qui cela peut bien appartenir. », lâcha Tonks qui avait maintenant les cheveux de la même couleur. **

**-« Nous devrions peut-être nous dépêcher de retourner au Quartier général de l'Ordre. », suggéra Dedalus Dingle.**

**« S'ils sont venus ici rien ne les empêchera de revenir en force.», lâcha-t-il d'un ton inquiet.**

**À la vue de ce bout de tissu, Harry ressenti un sentiment d'urgence. Comme s'il devait abolument faire quelque chose mais sans connaître ce en quoi cela consistait. Harry essaya de se creuser la tête pour trouver une réponse à cette énigme quand il fut distrait par le père de Ron.**

**-« Je ne pense pas que ce bout de tissu appartienne à un Mangemort, Dedalus. », remarqua Mr. Weasley toujours calme.**

**Maugrey fronça les sourcils, songeur.**

**-« C'est bien vrai, ils portent tous des robes noires tandis que ce tissu est...»**

**-«D'une très belle couleur violacée.», termina Tunks qui avait toujours ses cheveux colorés de cette teinte.**

**-« Cette couleur te va très bien, Nymphadora. », la complimenta joyeusement Lupin.**

**Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répéter pour la millième fois de ne pas l'appeler par son ridicule prénom, Lupin continua:**

**-« Nous devrions chercher un autre indice qui nous permettrait de connaître l'identité de l'intrus. Je pencherais pour étendre les recherches sur tout l'étage, au cas où.»**

**Harry ressentait toujours cette impression bizarre comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose qui était vraiment important.**

**-« Bonne idée, Lupin ! », s'exclama Mr. Weasley.**

**-« Séparons-nous. Nous irons plus vite. », dit Lupin qui s'éloignait déjà.**

**Harry se trouva seul dans la pièce.**

**« Et si on trouvais un autre indice, ça me permettrait peut-être de me souvenir de ce truc.»**

**Il décida de commencer les recherches à l'endroit où il se tenait.**

**-« Mais pour trouver quoi? », se demanda Harry de plus en plus nerveux.**

**C'est alors que ses yeux accrochèrent un reflet dans un coin. Il poussa la porte et découvrit une petite boîte noire, lustrée.**

**Harry, oubliant la prudence, l'ouvrit et ressentit un léger soulagement mêlé à un peu de fierté, comme s'il venait d'accomplir un travail bien fait après de nombreux efforts.**

**Elle contenait une clef argentée qui paraissait très ancienne. Le métal était très bien travaillé; le manche était de forme ovale avec des motifs finement torsadés . Au niveau de l'intersection du manche et du reste de la clef; se trouvait un symbole difficile à déchiffrer tellement il y avait des détails.**

**-« J'ai trouvé quelque chose.», ne pu que chuchoter Harry, absorbé à déchiffrer le symbole.**

**Harry voulu la soupeser et la pris délicatement du bout des doigts.**

**-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? », s'exclama Maugrey Fol Oeil en se précipitant vers lui aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa jambe de bois. « Tu aurais pu te retrouver avec un portoloin entre les mains! Et qu'aurais-tu faits devant un Tu-Sais-Qui en pleine forme et entouré de ses nombreux alliés ? », s'écria le sorcier en se rendant compte que, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas eu de danger.**

**Tonks, Mr. Weasley et Dedalus qui entendirent Maugrey, eurent le réflexe de transplaner à côté d'eux.**

**Le jeune sorcier sursauta et failli en échapper l'objet.**

**-« Que ce passe-t-il?», demanda Arthur Weasley surpris, en regardant le jeune fautif avec intérêt.**

**- « Hum...je...», commença Harry, en montrant l'objet qu'il tenais dans sa main. **

**-« Tu dois rester prudent à tout moment Harry!», ajouta Lupin qui avait assisté à la scène et fronçait les sourcils.**

**Harry vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux et devint perplexe. **

**« Ils ont tout à fait raison! », pensa-t-il. « J'ai été emporté par ma curiosité sans me demander si c'était un piège où ...»**

**Un détail lui revint à l'esprit.**

**-« Maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, j'ai eu la sensation qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, comme s'il était important que j'aie cette clef en ma possession.», expliqua-t-il un peu penaud.« Tout comme je le pensais, ce n'était pas un piège. Est-ce que je peux la garder?», risqua Harry.**

**Harry vit les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se consulter du regard.**

**-« C'était imprudent mais il n'est rien arrivé...», le défendit Dedalus Diggle.**

**Harry s'étonna de l'intervention de Dedalus.**

**Mais Maugrey n'était pas de son avis.**

**-« Je suis pour une vérification magique afin de s'assurer que cette clef n'est pas ensorcelée.», affirma le sorcier, toujours sceptique.**

**-« Je pense que ça serait plus sage, en effet.», répondit Lupin avec sérieux.**

**Maintenant qu'Harry avait la clef dans sa main, il eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de s'en séparer, mais, on avait fait la même chose avec son éclair de feu, alors pourquoi ne pas la tester ?**

**Un peu à contre coeur, Harry remit l'objet en question dans sa boîte et la tendit à Lupin.**

**Comme Lupin s'approchait, Maugrey intervint.**

**-« Laisse Lupin ! Je m'en occupe!», fit-il en prenant la boîte. « Avant je vais vérifier avec mon oeil...», commença-t-il à expliquer.**

**Le vieux sorcier n'était même pas à un mètre qu'Harry sentit des picotements au creux de sa main. Soudainement, le paquet glissa des mains de Maugrey pour atterrir de nouveau, avec une certaine élasticité, dans la main de son premier possesseur.**

**Un moment de silence passa.**

**Maugrey Fol Oeil, d'abord surprit, s'échauffa. Il n'était pas du tout contant que l'objet lui ait passé sous le nez.**

**- « Qu'est-ce que je disais? Cette clé est ensorcelée ! On doit immédiatement annuler ce sortilège avant que ça devienne dangereux !» dit-il énergiquement pendant que son visage prenait une teinte de rouge et que son œil magique tournait de tous côtés.**

**Harry regardait toujours sa main qui contenait l'objet ensorcelé, en se demandant s'il y était pour quelque chose, lorsque Lupin parla.**

**- « Hey, bien! Je crois que nous avons eu une démonstration impressionnante du sortilège d'Enchaînement. », expliqua le sorcier sans surprise. **

**Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Il espérait ne pas être tombé sur un objet qui mettrait sa santé en péril.**

**- « C'est dangereux ?», demandèrent Harry et Tonk en même temps.**

**Lupin hocha la tête.**

**« Non! C'est un sortilège très compliqué, utilisé seulement par de puissants mages et qui permet de lier un objet à un sorcier. Il y a quelques centaines d'années ce sortilège était souvent utilisé afin de protéger des talismans ou tous objets magiques considérés comme importants. Malheureusement, de nos jours il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorcier qui peuvent encore le pratiquer.»**

**- « Il me semble avoir entendu une histoire à propos de ce sortilège...», dit Arthur Weasley, pensif.**

**Harry fut soulager mais pour un bref moment.**

**Fol Oeil, qui s'était un peu calmé, fronça les sourcils.**

**- « Oui, moi aussi je l'ai entendue et je me souvient qu'il y avait eu un blessé. C'est tout de même dangereux.», insista le vieux sorcier, fidèle à lui-même.**

**Lupin sourit.**

**-« Durant un de mes voyages j'ai rencontrer un sorcier, novice dans ce domaine de la magie, qui s'était "lié" par mégarde à une vadrouille. Le pauvre homme trébuchait tellement souvent sur l'objet qu'il se cassa la jambe et dû rester alité jusqu'à ce qu'un mage vienne le délivrer de son malheur.», continua Lupin. **

**« Par contre, il me semble que le sort qui relit la clef et Harry ait été jeté par un sorcier des plus expérimenté. », fi- il, songeur.**

**-« Qui cela peut-il être ?», se demanda Harry qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.**

**-« Peu importe, je compte toujours faire une vérification magique.», répéta Maugrey d'un ton catégorique.**

**-« J'en parlerai à Dumbledore lorsqu'on sera au quartier de l'Ordre.», ajouta son ancien professeur. «Il a demander à te voir dès notre arrivée.», termina-t-il en regardant Harry.**

**Ils terminèrent la vérification des pièges et empruntèrent à nouveau le Tunnel Rétrécisseur en direction des quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix.**

**Harry avait de plus en plus hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron afin de leur raconter les mystérieux événements qui lui étaient arrivé depuis le début de l'été.**

**Ils étaient presque à destination lorsque Harry remarqua que Tonks l'observait et s'approcha de lui.**

**-«Tout à l'heure, la cape qui recouvrait la cage d'Hedwidge est tombé et j'ai remarqué que ta chouette ne se sentait pas très bien.», commença-t-elle, en hésitant. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?», insista la sorcière en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Harry ne su que répondre. Arthur, Lupin et Dedalus tendirent l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse.**

**- « Oui, elle a été attaquée pendant qu'elle m'apportait une lettre. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ça m'a complètement sortie de la tête...», dit le jeune sorcier pour s'expliquer. « Je voulais aussi voir Dumbledore au sujet d'autre chose...», commença-t-il.**

**- « Attaquée! Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dit !», s'emporta Maugrey, de plus en plus nerveux. Il regarda partout et continua sur le même ton, tout en marchant plus rapidement. « Dépêchons-nous! Plus vite on y sera mieux ce sera.»**

**En tête de file, Maugrey, scandalisé, ne pu s'empêcher de marmonner.**

**-« Ce garçon est insensé! ... attaquée et il ne dit rien! »**


End file.
